


ART: Looks Good To Me

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, cap uniform for your viewing pleasure, one of coulson's lesser known designs, steve's boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: - Coulson went a bit overboard with this one, huh.- Dunno, Stevie, looks good to me!a.k.a. one of Coulson's lesser known uniform designs for Captain America -  less protection but excellent for showing cleavage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/156188215388/coulson-went-a-bit-overboard-with-this-one-huh)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/150179/150179_original.jpg)


End file.
